tower_defense_simfandomcom-20200214-history
Rocketeer
|basecost = $650 |basesellingprice = $216 |type = Offensive |placement = Ground |basedamage = 5 + Explosion |damagetype = Splash |basefirerate = 6 |baserange = 15 studs }} Overview Rocketeer is a ground splash damage tower that can be unlocked in the store for . It has a green torso, grey pants and wields an RPG. The Rocketeer is a strong splash damage tower, decent damage within a large radius but with a slow firerate. This tower has no hidden detection at any level. This also has a large range meaning it is a very good tower for hordes. However, its weakness is fast zombies like Shocks as they can get out of range before the Rocketeer can shoot its warhead. This is mostly considered a mid-game to late game tower due to its ability to take down hordes while dealing well with bosses such as the Speedy Boss. Pros/Cons *'Pros:' **High damage at later levels. **Long range. **Huge explosive radius at level 3+, even bigger at level 5. **Great DPS vs groups at level 3+. *'Cons:' **5 tower placement limit. **No hidden detection upgrades, cannot target hiddens directly. **Expensive upgrades. **Slow firerate, very slow at low levels. **Initial low DPS. **Golden and Fallen type zombies are immune to this tower entirely. Upgrades Stats Table ''NOTE: DPS is calculated assuming only one target is hit and receives the full explosive damage.'' Skins Strategy *There is a limit of 5 Rocketeers you can place. *'Rocketeers' do not have hidden detection meaning you need to have reliable hidden defense using other towers. **However, the splash radius can damage hiddens. *The rocketeer will always shoot where the target once stood upon firing, meaning it's not guaranteed that the zombie will receive the full explosive damage. *Hard and insane mode have zombies that are immune to the explosive damage, so don't rely on the Rocketeer too much when playing these difficulties. Trivia *Before the Mega Update, this was named "Rocketer". **'"Rocketeer"' is the more universally recognized correct spelling and as such was changed. Since the game instead used "Rocketeer", it was referred to as such before the update. *Level 5 was originally going to be a quad launcher instead of a Howitzer. *Before the Christmas Event, this tower also had Direct Damage which it dealt to the target only. Its value was the same as the max explosive damage. Update History *(19/07/2019) **'Rocketeer' added. *(22/07/2019) **Level 1 cost changed from to . **Level 2 cost changed from to . **Level 3 cost changed from to . **Level 4 cost changed from to . **Level 5 cost changed from to . **Unlock Cost changed from to . *(05/08/2019) **'Rocketeer' limit changed from four to five. *(13/10/2019) Mega Update **Name changed to Rocketeer (formerly Rocketer). **Base Damage up from 4 to 5. **Now uses the new projectile system. **Explosive Damage reworked. ***Splash damage is now 100% direct damage that falls off linearly farther from the center. *(09/11/2019) ** Level 5 Damage Buff nerfed from +75 to +55. *(24/12/2019) Christmas Event ** Direct Damage removed. Category:Towers Category:Ground